This Is the End!!
11th Box: This Is the End!! (これで決着だ！！, Kore de Kecchaku da!!) is the eleventh episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Medaka's punch sends Unzen flying and into a wall. Medaka recommends he give up while she is still willing to let him go. He puts up a front but he realizes that currently his offensive and defensive techniques are useless against her. He considers retreating, but remembers that he is carrying the pride of the Public Morals Committee. Thus resolved, he declares to Medaka that, if she intends to fight as a beast, he will fight as a human. Hearing Unzen's refusal, Medaka declares she will abandon any techniques and attack him like a wild animal, not a human being. Recognizing that he needs to be indoors to fight effectively, Unzen attacks again with the full intention of taking another punch. Medaka strikes him again, sending him flying back into the school building. Zenkichi remembers the first time Medaka entered War God Mode, during her time at Hakobune Middle School, after witnessing Kumagawa attack Ajimu. He thinks about how Medaka is a saint for strangers, but for the sake of her friends will become a beast. Medaka follows Unzen, though she pauses when Zenkichi calls out to her. She apologizes, and tells the others they can quit the Student Council and hand in their armbands after she has finished. Inside, Unzen attacks her with multiple super balls, though Medaka ignores dodging them in favor of attacking him. However, she finds her movements sealed, and Unzen reveals he actually filled the rooms with balls of steel string, thus tying her up. Unzen gloats, casually groping Medaka, and declaring himself victorious. Internally, he breathes a sigh of relief, recognizing that the fight was a close thing. However, Medaka tells him to shut up, and starts moving again, dragging the strings, and even the parts of the building they are attached to, with her, horrifying Unzen. As Medaka advances, he realizes that he has made a grave mistake: Medaka is not a saint, she is just a demon. Watching Medaka, Kikaijima asks what is going on. Zenkichi explains to Kikaijima that Medaka is angry; that if you take away the personality, all that is left is a rampaging beast. He then tells her and Akune that if they want to leave the Student Council, now is the time, surprising them both. Pinned beneath a fallen wall, Unzen admits defeat to Medaka, but claims that he still won their battle even if he lost the fight, because Medaka hasn't reformed him. Medaka shows no signs of caring, instead drawing back her fist, and ominously telling him he doesn't have to reform, as he won't have a tomorrow. As she moves in for the kill, Unzen thinks to himself that for all her bravo, Medaka is just a lonely girl. Out loud, he tells her that her actions will only bring misery to normal people. Medaka brushes him off, claiming that she won't bring misery to any one, and attacks. Unzen closes his eyes and thinks to himself that he is the one reforming Medaka; by destroying one person to protect others, she is doing the same thing he does. Opening his eyes to watch her, Unzen silently tells her to finish him off, and become him. Before the punch connects though, the rest of the Student Council grab on to her, stopping her before she can finish. She tells them to let go of her if they don't want to get dragged into her problems, but they all refuse. Calmed, Medaka leaves War God Mode. Her senses restored, she asks Unzen if he would like to become her Vice-President, shocking everyone. Unzen vehemently refuses, though Medaka is not put out by this. Instead, she frees Unzen, then leaves to visit the hospital, citing that some of her bones are broken, and some of her organs are in the wrong places, amazing Akune and Kikaijima. Zenkichi talks with Unzen after the others have left, pointing out that he thinks Unzen and Medaka are both too perfect, and that he just likes Medaka more than Unzen. Yobuko and Onigase arrive at the Student Council office, both concerned for their leader. Unzen questions what they are doing there, then tells them to forget about the Student Council. He tells the pair that they will have to work harder now that he is going to be out of action while he recovers, and is pleased when they both agree. To himself, he worries about Medaka, thinking that girl probably has no idea the consequences taking him out of commission are going to have. With Unzen out of commission, Hakama worries that his plans might fail, and consults Shiranui on what he should do. She recommends he drop a note in the suggestion box, as the Student Council is shown walking off into the sunset together. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Myouri Unzen #Fue Yobuko #Harigane Onigase #Kanraku Kunisaki (flashback) #Rankaku Yoshinogari (flashback) #'Misogi Kumagawa' (flashback) #'Najimi Ajimu' (flashback) #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Mogana Kikaijima #Seijaku Ibusuki (flashback) #Zen Ureshino (flashback) #Mokuyou Tosu (flashback) #Mahibi Moji (flashback) #Konkei Yufuin (flashback) #Nengi Nakatsu (flashback) #Kyousai Usa (flashback) #Isagi Isahaya (flashback) #Habataki Hyūga (flashback) #Sotsu Tanegashima (flashback) #'Hakama Shiranui' #Hansode Shiranui Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, Unzen dodges Medaka's initial punch when he charges her, and instead takes the second to return to the school building. *In the anime, Unzen is pinned under rubble as Medaka advances on him. In the manga, he is simply too exhausted to move. Category:Episodes